


Koko kara dangerous

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Llegaste con dos horas y media de retraso, ¡joder! No podías llam...” se interrumpió, en cuanto vio a Junno.Se había salido los ojos, como sorprendido por la ira del mayor, y parecía muy harto también.Y estaba rubio.
Relationships: Taguchi Junnosuke/Tanaka Koki
Kudos: 1





	Koko kara dangerous

**Koko kara dangerous**

**(Se está haciendo peligroso)**

Koki estaba enojado.

Muy enojado.

La última vez que había hablado con Junno, a la hora del almuerzo, le había dicho que iba a estar a casa por la cena.

Koki lo había esperado para comes; las ocho, luego las ocho y media, luego las nueve.

Seguía mirando el móvil, esperando una llamada o al menos un mail.

No estaba acostumbrado a algo así. Bien o mal, desde hace cuando habían ido a vivir juntos habían tenido los mismos horarios de trabajo.

Salían juntos la mañana y volvían juntos la noche, excepto casos raros.

Ese día había comenzado el rodaje del nuevo drama, y Koki se había sentido extrañamente molestado volviendo a casa y no encontrándolo allí.

Sabía que su preocupación no estaba justificada, pero en su defensa, estaba malditamente cansado.

Desde hace días no dormía más que cuatro o cinco horas a noche, y quedarse esperándolo significaba sacar tiempo de ese sueño que decididamente le hacía falta; pues, el hecho que no hubiera vuelto, que no lo hubiera advertido del retraso, lo preocupaba.

Estaba inquieto, una sensación nueva por él, y no le gustaba para nada.

Estaba a punto de mandar al infierno el pensamiento de poderlo molestar durante el rodaje y llamarlo, cuando finalmente oyó la puerta de casa abrirse.

“¡Tadaima!” dijo el menor, y Koki se levantó pronto del diván para irle al encuentro, listo por la reprimenda.

“Llegaste con dos horas y media de retraso, ¡joder! No podías llam...” se interrumpió, en cuanto vio a Junno.

Se había salido los ojos, como sorprendido por la ira del mayor, y parecía muy harto también.

Y estaba rubio.

Inclinó la cabeza de un lado, poniendo un aire confuso.

“Eres rubio.” dijo Koki, señalando lo obvio. Junno sonrió tímidamente, acercándose.

“Sí. Me lo tiñeron hoy antes de empezar el rodaje, porque parece que tenga que ser sueco. No sabía si te habría gustado, tenía un poco de ansiedad. Pero creo que en cuanto te acostumbraras, no sea tan mal.” dijo, rápido.

Koki, entretanto, se había quedado frente a él, contemplándolo, con una mirada indescifrable en la cara.

“Bien, hicieron un buen trabajo. De verdad parece un extranjero.” comentó, en voz ausente.

“No... ¿no te gusto?” preguntó el menor, todavía ansiado.

Koki se acercó más, levantó la cara hacia él e hizo una media sonrisa.

“Al contrario.” dijo, y le pareció a Junno de oír una nota de tensión en su voz.

El mayor se puso de puntillas, para tener la boca cerca de la oreja de Taguchi. “Me pones cachondo.”

Se alejó un poco, todavía sonriendo, para observar la reacción del menor.

Junno había sonrojado un poco; tenía un aire satisfecho en la cara, que pronto se hizo malicioso.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó, mirando Koki en los ojos. El mayor sentía el aliento hacerse más y más pesado, mientras su cuerpo se rendía a la excitación.

Asintió, volviendo cerca de él y llevando las manos a sus caderas, metiéndose a moverlas de manera voluntariamente lasciva.

“Ko-chan... estoy harto.” le dijo Junno, tratando inútilmente de quejarse.

Koki le metió las manos bajo la camiseta, dejando que vagaran en sus caderas y su pecho.

“Yo también estoy harto. Pero nunca no paró, ¿no crees?” le dijo, quitándole la camiseta con un movimiento rápido.

Taguchi trató de aguantar un gemido cuando el mayor le atacó la garganta con los dientes y la lengua, pero no tuvo éxito; dejó de resistir, dejándose llevar por las manos de Koki.

Fueron a tientas a lo largo del cuarto, dejándose recaer en el diván; el mayor le montó a horcajadas, acariciándole el pecho hasta que no llegó a la hebilla del cinturón; la deshizo con una lentitud exasperante, e igualmente despacio la sacó, echándola sin gracia al suelo.

Se concedió una sonrisa de triunfo viendo que el menor, tan reacio inicialmente, estaba excitado ya; fue a rozar delicadamente su erección a través de los jeans, algo a que Junno reaccionó con un movimiento involuntario de las caderas que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Lo besó violentamente, mientras la mano seguía tocándolo con insistencia; luego se desplazó, volviendo a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, intoxicándose al oír los gemidos del menor, que no se preocupaba mínimamente de ocultarlos.

“Koki...” gimió después de unos minutos, sin mascarar la urgencia en su voz. El mayor rio, haciendo más presión en su erección.

“Creía que estuvieras harto.” se burló de él, mientras Junno de dejaba llevar por una queja.

“Koki, haz algo, ¡_pronto_!” dijo, siseando.

Tanaka rio otra vez, pero de manera menos segura, no teniendo éxito de excitarse aún más al oír el tono de su novio.

Le deshizo los pantalones, bajándolos juntos a los bóxeres lo bastante para que su mano pudiera tener un contacto directo con la erección de Junno.

Se puso a moverse de manera metódica, alternando caricias suaves con agarres firmes, sin dejar de mirar al menor, que tenía los ojos cerrados y aun aire casi atormentado en la cara.

Se arregló mejor encima a él, bajándose para morderle un pezón, añadiendo más estímulos por el hombre que, estaba claro, no sabía en que concentrarse.

Siguió a mover la lengua más y más abajo, deteniéndose un poco en el ombligo para aumentar la expectativa, porque Junno tuviera claro lo que estaba a punto de pasar, porque lo _deseara_ más.

Cuando finalmente la lengua de Koki fue en contacto directo con su erección, el menor echó un grito amortiguado, mientras su mano iba pronto a la cabeza de Koki, buscando un punto de apoyo.

“Tienes decididamente dejar que te crezca el pelo... Ko-chan.” masculló, teniendo dificultades en el formular la frase.

Koki levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

“No eres en la posición para hablarme de pelo, Junno.” la sonrisa se acentuó. “No, diría que no estás en la posición de hablar y punto.”

Taguchi hizo una mueca, presionando el su cabeza.

“No te pares.” murmuró.

“Exactamente lo que quería decir.” contestó el mayor, bajándose otra vez para tomarle la erección en boca, teniendo éxito de hacerlo callar.

Koki se estaba _divirtiendo_; oía los gemidos de Junno, de vez en cuando levantaba los ojos hacia él para verlo más y más involucrado, con una expresión casi sufrida cuando ralentizaba el ritmo.

Satisfecho, decidió de haber esperado bastante; los movimientos de su boca y su lengua aceleraron, se hicieron menos regulares, hasta que no sintió a Junno tenderse bajo sus manos, llegando finalmente al orgasmo.

Koki lo dejó despacio, volviendo cerca de su cara mientras se limpiaba maliciosamente la boca con la mano.

“¿Todavía harto?” preguntó, en tono inocente. Junno le echó un vistazo, mientras trataba de recuperarse.

“Sí, todavía harto. Pero ahora estoy satisfecho también, muchas gracias.” contestó, en una velada provocación.

Koki le cogió el anca, tirándolo contra de sí, haciéndole sentir su erección.

“No te ofendas, cariño, pero de tu cansancio me da igual.” le dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia el mueble a lado del diván, tomando un frasco de lubrificante.

“Tendrías que dejar de diseminar lubrificante a lo largo del piso.” se quejó Junno, mientras lo miraba vertérselo en los dedos que luego llevó entre sus piernas.

El mayor esperó unos segundos, antes de penetrarlo firme con un dedo y responderle.

“Mejor para ti, ¿no?” le hizo notar, mientras se metía a mover la mano dentro de él con urgencia.

Añadió un segundo dedo y un tercero, y entonces sintió que Junno estaba otra vez excitado.

No perdió tiempo; lo preparó unos minutos más, antes de ponerse entre sus piernas y penetrarlo con un empujón seco.

Junno hizo una mueca de molestia, y Koki le tomó la erección en mano para distraerlo mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de él. Inició despacio, para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intrusión, pero pronto el instinto prevaleció sobre la lógica.

Los empujones se hicieron más firmes, más profundos, mientras la mano en su polla se movía más y más rápida.

A pesar del orgasmo, fue Junno que se rindió primero: se corrió en la mano de Koki, echando la cabeza atrás con un aire gratificado en la cara y un sonido entre un gemido y un grito, que fue suficiente para que el mayor llegara también al límite; se aferró al hombro de Junno, clavando las uñas mientras se corría dentro de él.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos, jadeando; luego Koki dio a Junno una palmadita en el pecho, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

“_Ahora_ te puedes acostar, si quieres.”

~

Poco más tarde, bajo las sábanas, Koki miraba a Junno, tumbado a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

“¿Duermes?” le preguntó, tocándole un brazo.

“Sí.” contestó el menor, en voz efectivamente somnolienta. Koki rio, acercándose y apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho.

“Lo siento. Pero retrasarte y me preocupé inútilmente... merecía una compensación, ¿no?”

Junno abrió los ojos, levantando una ceja.

“Retrasé por el rodaje, no porque quería. Y estaba harto.” contestó, extendiendo un brazo y metiéndose a acariciar perezosamente la espalda de Koki.

“Yo también estaba harto, pero no pude evitarlo. Tendrías que dejar de ponerme cachondo.” le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

El menor rio.

“¿De verdad quieres que deje?” preguntó, todavía acariciándolo.

Koki cerró los ojos, poniéndose cómodo encima al cuerpo del menor.

“Ni en broma.” murmuró, luego abrió un poco un ojo y miró el pelo de Junno.

Iban a ser meses interesantes, no duda. 


End file.
